


Gus' Birthday

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Romance, Sequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set in my series of ficlets starting with "Gus's Big Day," however, all you need to know is that Justin decided to move home following an unconventional, spontaneous ceremony.  The day of Gus's birthday party is, unfortuantely, also the day of Justin's first art show in NYC.





	Gus' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Beta by Shadownyc.  


* * *

"Arr, Gus! Ready for your party?"

"AAARGGH!" Gus screamed back, followed by a giggling fit.

"Gus, extra brave birthday pirates don't giggle!"

"You're right, Justin, but I'm just so excited for my party today. Did you hear that we moved it from your and Daddy's house to Grandma Debbie's?

"Yes, Gus, so your old friends from preschool could come. I guess their parents didn't want to drive out to your Dad's."

"It's okay with me! Dad said we could still have a cookout and a big cake at your house when you get home tomorrow in honor of my birthday and your first big show."

Justin swallowed hard and paused. "Wow, Gus, I didn't know that."

"Hey, Justin, I better go! Aunt Emmett is here with my pirate dreadlock wig and hat, just like Johnny Depp. Mommy and Momma wouldn't let me see the those movies, but I snuck downstairs one night after they went to bed and watched part of Pirates of the Caribbean," Gus whispered dramatically.

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that. Happy Birthday, Captain Gus!"

Justin heard random buttons being pushed, and then the phone crashed to the floor. He heard muffled voices and noise. Finally, he heard Emmett's voice exclaim, "Why, aren't you just the most fantastic pirate, Gus. Let's get you accessorized!"

Justin, laughing, hung up and dialed Mel's cell phone.

"Yeah, he didn't hang up the phone, so it'll start beeping momentarily."

"Justin, we wish we could be there for your first show. We'll be thinking about you."

"Have a great time at the party. I'll see you all tomorrow."

  
Justin walked the block or so from his hotel to the studio where four of his pieces would be displayed in a multi-artist show. He strolled slowly, sipping his coffee and people-watching. Strangely, the city seemed more welcoming now than it had ever felt when he had lived here. 

When he got the gallery, he saw that two of the other artists had arrived. Everyone looked jittery and excited. He strolled around, looking at all the other works before he finally approached his own pieces. Each had been completed recently, and the colors and images leapt off the canvas. He felt his work compared favorably to the other artwork displayed, but most importantly, he felt joy when he looked at the pieces. The changes in his life reflected in his art.

The gallery owner approached him. "Justin, do you like how these are displayed?"

Justin turned a more critical eye to the display of the pieces. "Thank you, John, I think the display looks great. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"No problem, your work is superb. We had no trouble deciding to ask you to exhibit when one of the original artists had to back out. I'm just glad you had all of these pieces ready."

Justin smiled nervously, and John patted him on the back. "Have anyone coming to tonight's show?"

"No," Justin replied, the smile leaving his features, "but I know everyone would be here if they could."

Justin thought back to this morning, when he had opened his suitcase. Under his usual cargo pants and underwear, he had found a beautiful new charcoal gray suit with a pale blue dress shirt and a note from Brian that read, "You know I celebrate achievement. Congratulations, Justin. Now, hang this up immediately." 

He sighed, knowing that this evening, while exhilarating, would also be draining, since he had to mingle and discuss his work with the people in attendance. He turned to go get dressed and ready for the show.

  
Justin's head wouldn't stop spinning. He turned from person to person, each interesting in his color choice or interpretation of his pieces. Finally, when a break presented itself, he slipped over to a waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned, "Mom!" 

"You didn't think I'd miss your first big show, did you? Even though you didn't tell me about it until a few days ago," she said, reprovingly. 

Justin laughed, thrilled to see her. "I didn't find out too long ago myself. Did you bring Tucker with you? Or Molly"

"No, Tucker went out of town on business. Molly just finished her finals; I wouldn't be surprised if she was hosting a rather large, unsupervised party at our house tonight. I actually got a late flight out tonight, so I'm really only here for a few hours."

Hugging her tightly, he said, "Thanks so much, Mom. I'll never forget when you came to see my work at the Gay and Lesbian Center. I don't think I ever thanked you for coming."

Jennifer laughed, "It feels like a lifetime ago. I remember meeting Lindsay and Melanie, and seeing you and Brian together..." she trailed off, her face flushing.

Justin raised his eyebrows when she turned and grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter and drank it quickly.

She turned, took his hands, and held his arms out in front of him, "You look stunning. I'm thinking perhaps Brian had some influence on your choice of clothing?" Her gaze rested on his hand, noticing the gold band.

Her eyes questioning, she looked at Justin. 

"Mom, we exchanged them in our sweatpants in Brian's office; none of it was planned but it fit us perfectly. Gus was ring-bearer." Justin hoped it would be enough.

Her ears teared up, "Justin, honey, I'm so happy for you." 

She stayed throughout the evening, wandering around and looking at all of the artwork, before finally finding a seat near Justin's paintings.

Just knowing that she had come bolstered Justin's flagging energy. He managed to smile and make small talk with the remaining patrons as the evening drew to a close. 

He walked her out front and helped her get a cab to the airport.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, honey."

Justin turned and walked back into the studio. Only one or two other people remained. He leaned against a column in front of his pieces. John, the gallery owner, approached him. "Justin, stay as late as you want, I'll be up in my office finishing up some paperwork. Congratulations, I think we sold two or three of your pieces this evening."

Justin smiled broadly at John before he turned and walked away. Justin slouched, watching as the last few patrons left. He turned to face his work, preparing to grab his bag and head back to his hotel.

Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist and breath against his ear. "You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?"

Justin spun around quickly and met Brian's gaze. He felt Brian's hands pull him close and slide up under the suit jacket. Justin's lips and tongue kissed Brian fervently, trying to express his elation. Finally, Justin smiled through the kiss, breaking away. He laughed when he saw Brian's outfit. Silver rings, leather pants, red silk shirt halfway unbuttoned, and black books completed the ensemble. His hair looked tousled, as if he'd removed a scarf or hat.

"I told you and Gus I'd be the hottest pirate ever."

Justin just burst out laughing, twirling Brian around so he could see the entire effect, "You came directly from the party?"

"No, you twat, I thought that I'd dress this way so that you would be so turned on that I could pillage you right here in the gallery, maybe bend you over one of the display cases."

Although Brian joked, Justin could see the lust in his eyes and felt his own immediate response. Brian shook his head, "Let me look at your work."

Brian stood silently in front of each piece, his expression thoughtful. "You've improved. These pieces are genius."

Justin closed his eyes briefly, and then beamed at Brian, "Thank you."

"Ready for the post-show celebration?"

"You bet your pirate ass I am." 


End file.
